Incense
by The Land 0f Kasia
Summary: Kyarina Mizuki screwed up big time. Now her mother has sent her to Bullworth Academy and Kyarina's fuming. But much larger problems will face her, and reminders of that night will plague her. And there IS one boy who helps her. M for swearing and lime :DD
1. Welcome to Bullworth

**Incense**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N – Welcome to my first fanfic on this account! I'm Kasia, and you've been sucked into the Land 0f Kasia xxxx don't get carried away LOL concrit and reviews welcome, it lets me know if I need to improve (I need to anyway) and also that someone out there is reading my shit I mean story. Peace xxxx**

**It's very Kyara-centric for this chapter LOL we might not see her again so might as well give her a chapter. And I don't own anything apart from the plot and my OCs.**

Blurred vision stared out of the car window as their owner drove in a trance. _Oh Kyarina, how did you end up like this_? She looked into the rear view mirror to see a slouching female form in a flannel shirt and ripped jeans. _I'm sorry, but I have to do this_. The girl scowled and glared back. "Give it a fucking rest Kyara!" the girl snapped, "Just dump your little disappointment off at Bullshit Academy already so I never have to see your ugly fake crying face ever again!" Kyara looked to the other seat to see a small male form holding a teddy bear close to him. _Oh John… I'm sorry, but your sister has to go_. The CD playing was the only thing stopping her from pulling over and becoming hysterical with tears.

_Because you're lonely in your nightmare let me in_

_Cause there's heat beneath your winter let me in_

Hearing this song, it reminded her of her childhood. She was so happy. She wanted it back. She wanted to be a child again.

_Because you're lonely in your nightmare let me in_

_And it's barren in your garden let me in_

She held back from her crying. _I'm sorry, everybody I'm sorry_. Eventually she drove towards the tall iron gates. She lightly applied the brakes and pulled over. The girl in the back groaned. Kyara glared at her but bit back a cry. She heard her talking to her brother. He was in tears, she wasn't. She was fuming. She got out and slammed the door without even looking at her mother. _Kyarina, please, I'm sorry_. The boot opened and Kyarina dragged her suitcases out and laid them in a neat row on the pavement. _I have to do this for your own good, you're out of control_. "I'm sorry…" Kyara murmured, coming tears strangling her voice. "Yeah, alright, stop this little act OK?" Kyarina replied coldly. "Kyarina…" "Fuck off!"

Kyara decided to act on her daughter's wishes. She wound up the window and sped off, leaving her daughter alone. _Why…? I love you Kyarina_. Kyarina stood, shocked, as she watched her mother speed off. Her little brother John was tearily looking back, waving with his teddy bear. Kyarina waved back, before sitting on a suitcase, holding back angry tears. After what seemed like forever, she heard the gates creak open. "You must be the Spencer girl-" "Mizuki! My name's Kyarina Mizuki." Kyarina really didn't want to have her mother's surname anymore. She wanted to be reminded of her grandparents every time someone said her name.

"Very well, Mizuki girl. Welcome Bullworth Academy. Someone will take these to your dorm. Follow me. We can't keep Dr Crabblesnitch waiting. He's an amazing man…" the woman gushed passionately. Kyarina rolled her eyes and dragged her feet along after the woman towards a large brick building.

**A/N – Yay! 1****st**** chapter! If you want to know, Kyara is a kind of Japanese incense stick, because she's half Japanese, and Kyarina's named after her. The song is called Lonely In Your Nightmare :DD**


	2. Friend?

**Incense**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N – Yay! Chapter 2! Kyarina has just arrived and stuff! Some Kyarina POV this chapter! Peace xxxx**

_I really don't care. To be honest, I don't give a flying fuck._ Crabblesnitch was rambling on about her behaviour. "Drinking, taking drugs, violence, swearing to members of staff, vandalism, sexual behaviour, attacking police… you need to keep that nose clean, or I'll clean it for you!" _WTF? I'll take care of my own personal hygiene thank you very much! _She just rolled her eyes and held back her urge to hit him over the head with the brass ornament on his desk.

After the most boring 30 minutes of her life, Kyarina was greeted by a girl with glasses and a green skirt. "I'm Mauli! Salutations! I've been asked by Miss Danvers to show you around, but we need to get you to dorm first. It's Saturday, so there are no classes, so I can show you around later." Kyarina nodded and followed the girl to another large building. She was lead into the main seating area. "What dorm room are you in?" Mauli asked. I looked at a pastel green piece of card. "Room 15" I said. "Me too!" Mauli squealed. "Anyway, I didn't ask your name!" "It's Kyarina. I'm in 10th Grade."

Mauli ran into the congregation of talking girls. She emerged a couple of minutes later with two girls. One of them was a blonde girl with a sporty outfit on. The other was a tall girl in a blue dress. "Hi, I'm Karen! I'm in the netball and hockey teams!" The sporty girl said. "Hello. I'm Candice Gainsborough. My daddy's the owner of Gainsborough Furniture Stores." The second girl said. "Hey, I'm Kyarina, don't bother getting to know me cause I'll probably get myself expelled by next week." Kyarina mumbled before stomping up the stairs and looking for room 15.

…

I slipped on my dark green dress over my white shirt and my ugly tie. I pulled up my long socks and slipped on my black shoes with a small heel. I admired my handiwork. I had been at Bullshit Academy for a month now. My dress was significantly shorter and that was thanks to Mauli teaching me how to sew. I smiled into the mirror before heading towards the main building. I felt my stomach gurgle. Not this again. I ran to the girls bathroom and threw up into one of the toilet bowls. I cleaned my face and washed out my mouth with water before having a tic tac and heading to English.

Mr Galloway gave us an essay on childhood. Great… I thought about that night, the night that was the final straw. I was hanging around with the 'wrong sort' and they had invited me to a party. I went there and basically drunk a shitload of vodka, did coke and apparently when the police busted us I was fucking this boy with a cute face. I was kept in jail for the night to sober up and mom was livid. So she sent me here to 'buck my ideas up' and stuff. I still hate her, but I'm sorry. And I miss John… I wonder how he is. So I wrote. Wrote about how it all went wrong.

After about 30 minutes, I had to leave. I felt sick again. After cleaning my face and rinsing my mouth again I walked out to bump into a tall boy. "You OK?" he asked me. I had never seen him before in my life. "I guess." I replied tiredly. He rested his hands on my shoulders and said, "My name's Tad. I'm in 12th grade. You?" "Kyarina Mizuki, 10th grade. What brought you here?"

…..

"I'm skipping gym. I shouldn't really because I skipped most classes last year and ended up having to retake 12th grade. Father kicked me out for it." Tad said, "I used to be a preppy but after father kicked me out he got me kicked out of the preppies so now I'm a lone ranger." Kyarina listened. _He sounds a bit stuck up, but that's a rich boy for you_. "My mom sent me here after I got wasted at a party and spent the night in a prison cell." She replied. Tad looked at her and said "Don't go back to English. Come help me egg Harrington House. Please?" Tad begged. "Fine." Kyarina mumbled.

On the way, Tad told Kyarina about how his dad used to beat him. "So I decided to rebel against him because I'd had enough of him. And look where it got me. Broke and living in a comic store basement that Hopkins gave to me" he mused sadly. "He gave me a hundred thousand bucks and told me to get the hell out. And I need to save that to get a nice house after school's finished." Kyarina nodded and pointed to a sign that read Harrington House. Tad smiled and gave Kyarina a carton of eggs and ran towards a tall brick building. Kyarina followed him, smiling. _Finally, someone who kinda gets me_. Tad threw an egg at a window. "My old room" he spat angrily. He then smirked as he threw another egg.

"Hwhat are these paupers doing?" a voice shouted. "Shit!" Tad laughed before throwing all of his eggs at once. Kyarina copied him. Tad grabbed hold of Kyarina's wrist and ran towards some trellising at the back of the main building. He told Kyarina to go first. "What, so you can look up my skirt? Perv" she said coldly. "No, so I break the fall if you fall." Tad replied courteously. Kyarina put her foot onto the first rung and began to slowly climb. She reached the top and clambered onto the balcony. She and Tad began to giggle and laugh loudly before a prefect shouted "Get to class!" They lay on the floor and waited for the prefect to walk on before sitting up. They sat there all day, talking. Kyarina kept climbing into the school through the window or leaning over the balcony to vomit, and Tad would offer her a breath mint. By 11pm they had to go, so they unenthusiastically climbed down. "OK, I've got you. Run!" Tad whispered as he led her to the girls dorm. He took her across a shortcut and they ran around until they met another trellis. Tad helped her up and escorted her back to her dorm room, before sneaking out again and riding his bike to his apartment.

**A/N – Yay! It's Tad Spencer! I always feel sorry for him because his dad treats him badly so here he is – bad boy Tad! This is set about 3 years after the game so he's about 18 or 19 now. AND KYARINA FINALLY MIGHT HAVE A FRIEND!**


	3. This Is Bad

**Incense**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N – Thanks for reading this far if you have :DD it's bad I know LOL! Lime in this chapter ppl during a flashback!**

Kyarina just couldn't get out of bed. She had been up until really late, and this morning she felt ill again. She dragged herself out at about 9am and caught sight of her calendar. _That's odd. It's the 20__th__ of October__. __It's late, late by 6 days_. Kyarina frowned.

…..

She sniffed up. The powder tickled as it went up. She felt rebellious, and tipsy. She danced with him, the boy who gave her the coke. She felt euphoric. It wasn't long before they were hammered. She ripped off his shirt, unzipped his jeans and took him in her mouth. He was moaning. She took off her top and her bra, revealing her breasts to him. He entered her and thrust. She screamed out his name over and over again. The police busted in not long after. A flashlight, handcuffs, prison, mother shouting…

…..

Kyarina froze. She ran, ran towards Bullworth Town. Tad would likely be in his apartment. She found a comic store and went down the stairs leading to the basement. The door had a sign on it saying Tad's Apartment. She knocked. She heard banging and footsteps. "Coming!" Tad's voice groggily shouted. He opened the door to see Tad in a dressing gown with bags under his eyes. "Kyarina? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he mumbled tiredly. "Tad, I need a word." Kyarina said panicking, as Tad invited her in.

The apartment looked nice enough. Wallpaper, a computer, couch and TV, a king size bed. _His dad must have paid towards it before he kicked him out_. Tad sat down on the couch and patted his hand down next to him. Kyarina sat down, looked him in the eyes and blurted out, "I think I'm pregnant." The reaction wasn't what she was expecting. Tad was laughing. Howling. "You… cannot be serious… hahahaha! This is a joke, right?" She looked at him seriously. He calmed down. "Right?" Tad's voice had become concerned. "Tell me Kyarina, I won't tell anybody."

After Kyarina told him about the party, Tad hugged Kyarina. "I'm just heading to the chemist. Stay here." Sure enough, he came back a few minutes later with a box of chocolates and two pregnancy tests. Kyarina bit her lip and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kyarina hesitantly stared at the two tests by the sink. She bit her lip. _Mom will hate me even more than she does now_. She looked at the first test, the second test. She gulped as she saw the plus signs on both of them. She sat on the cold floor, clutching the tests in her hand, and began to cry softly. She emerged about an hour later, smudged eyeliner in streaks down her face.

Tad looked at Kyarina. "I'm pregnant." Tad walked over to her slowly and held her close to him. She cried into his flannel shirt and he stroked her long brown hair. "It's gonna be OK" Kyarina looked up. _He wasn't speaking in any kind of snooty voice then_. Tad smiled down to her and let his silver contact lensed eyes meet her dark brown ones. He brushed a strand of auburn hair from his face and closed his eyes. "Sssh. It'll be OK…"

…..

Kyarina woke up in a very large bed. She looked around. Tad was asleep on the couch. She had stayed with Tad all day as he tried to cheer her up. She got ready for school and left Tad a thank you note.

When she got to school she was cornered by three boys in blue sweaters. "So, pauper, we hear you've been talking to Tad Spencer…" the middle boys said snootily. "You've got to be careful around him. He tried to kill our old leader Derby with my brother's brass angel ornament for kicking him out. He's a deranged pauper." the boy on the left sneered. "Stay away from him. You may be a pauper, but nobody deserved to be around Tad Spencer, the degenerate scum who doesn't deserve a rich daddy!" the last boy said, spitting out Tad Spencer as if it were a swear word. Kyarina glared at them, then stormed off to Maths.

Apparently there was a maths teacher a few years before called Mr Hattrick and he was an evil old man. Kyarina was glad she got the alternative, a kind young woman called Miss Smith. She actually found maths OK, unlike at her old school where it was boring. But today she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was that there was a life growing inside of her, and how to deal with it. A boy called Pedro threw a ball of paper at the back of her head. _Asshole bullies_. Kyarina was glad for the bell to sound, so she could go to a nice quiet place and just think.

Kyarina sat on the sand, thinking. She decided against an abortion. She needed to see a doctor to see how far along she was. She didn't know if she should keep it. She was interrupted by her ringtone.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_You get me closer to God_

"Hello?" Kyarina answered. "Kyarina, it's your mom. Sorry I haven't got in touch." "Tsk. What do you want?" "It's John…"

**A/N – Oh dear… what's up with Kyarina's little brother? I'm rushing these I know and I'm sorry. Writing fanfics with stomach cramps isn't ideal, but an opportunity is an opportunity. Hopefully going to the doctors soon so I can find out why I've been getting these little episode for the past couple of years :DD Kyarina's ringtone is Closer by Nine Inch Nails XD I don't own the lyrics. Peace xxxxx**


	4. Flashback

**Incense**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N – And now a musical interlude:**

_**Can't say that I was surprised **_

_**When you broke the ties **_

_**They were hanging by a thread**_

_**But now I have realized**_

_**It couldn't be the same**_

_**Coz everything has changed **_

_**I'm still I hold out my hand**_

_**Tried to pull you back**_

_**But you were buried in the sand**_

_**I'm glad that you came along  
>But here our journey ends<br>I say good-bye to you  
>My very dear friend<strong>_

_**You were buried in the sand  
>(you were buried in the sand)<br>Hey buried in the sand  
>(hey buried in the sand)<br>You were buried in the sand  
>(you were buried in the sand)<br>Hey buried in the sand  
>(hey buried in the sand)<br>You were buried, you were buried**_

**G****uess what's gonna happen? The song is called Buried In The Sand. Not all of my mum's CDs are shite LOL. :DD Peace xxx**

She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. She made out accident, dead and sorry. John was dead. He was just 5 years old. _My baby brother_. "Mom…" she cried. "I don't this isn't the right time but… I'm pregnant." A sound of something droppind. Silence. Waiting. "You are in so much TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" "You don't get it anyway! JOHN IS DEAD AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS DEGRADING ME! Fuck off, I don't want anything to do with you bitch!" Hanging up. Crying. That's what Kyarina would do that afternoon.

Tad couldn't find Kyarina anywhere. He was becoming frantic. He felt like screaming. _I need her! Did I just think that? I… I want her to be safe. I'm not falling for Kyarina Mizuki_. He continued to search the town for her. Meanwhile, Kyarina was holding her own little funeral for John. "I'll miss you." She whispered. Footsteps. She spun around to see a figure. A figure with auburn hair that had been spiked with hair gel and was wearing a flannel shirt and new jeans. "Tad? Is that you?" her strangled voice called out. "KYARINA! Have you been crying?" he asked worriedly. "My brother… he's been hit by a car. He's dead…" she murmured quietly, tears once again starting to fall from her glistening eyes.

…

It had been a few days since Kyarina heard the news of her brother's death, and she was in a trance of grief and thought. Was it karma, or was it bad luck? She really didn't know why everything was going wrong. She sat on her bed, staring at the wall. "Kyarina, what's wrong?" Mauli asked. She was holding a teddy bear wearing a t-shirt with Hawai'I written on it. She gave it to Kyarina and smiled awkwardly. "I won't tell anyone." Kyarina looked at Mauli. "Promise?" she asked cautiously. "Pinky promise." Mauli replied. Kyarina breathed in then said, "I've disowned my mom and my little brother's been hit by a car and killed, and I'm pregnant because I went and got hammered at a party." Mauli pulled Kyarina into a hug. They ended up talking all afternoon.

Tad was in class for once, and he was sitting at his desk thinking. Not about the work, oh no. He was thinking about Kyarina. He couldn't place why but he was. Her long dark hair, her green eyes… He was falling for Kyarina, he just didn't want to admit it. He continued to think about her after class. He took out his phone and dialled a number…

"Surprise!" Tad said as Kyarina looked outside her dorm room window. "Guess who's going to the doctor?" Kyarina smiled and closed the curtains. After a few minutes she walked out of the side door of the dorm and hugged Tad. They walked to the doctors surgery, talking all the way, as Tad thought about making things go right for himself.

The doctors surgery was quite empty. There wasn't a long waiting time and Kyarina's appointment wasn't delayed at all. "Take a seat Miss Spencer." "It's Mizuki." "So, Miss Mizuki, you're pregnant, yes?"

Emerging from the doctors surgery, Kyarina smiled. "I'm 3 months along already!" she squealed excitedly. Tad nodded. He escorted her back to Bullworth Academy then went to the pier. He sat down and looked out to sea, thinking.

"_You BITCH!" he roared as he beat his wife. "I'm sorry, please!" the fragile woman cried, to no avail. Tad covered his ears. He was 16 now but hearing his father beating up his mother let his inner 5 year old escape. This time, however, an anger surged through him. He hated him. He wanted to kill him gorily. He threw himself from the bed and ran downstairs. The sight he saw fed his anger even more. His bruise__d and bloody mother was passed out on the wooden floor and his father was kicking her. "NEVER GO OUT OF THE HOUSE WITHOUT TELLING ME AGAIN!" he roared. Tad grabbed a heavy ornament and heading towards his father, noticed his mother was still. Her chest wasn't moving up and down. She wasn't breathing. She was as pale as death. "BASTARD!" he screamed as he ran towards his father, who had turned towards him in a fighting stance. Tad wasn't thinking – he just did it. He heard a bang and something heavy hitting the floor, followed by something else that was heavy. He heard a scream. His eyes widened as he processed the scene infront of him. A blood-covered ornament on the floor, smashed into several pieces, a cut on his hand, starting to bleed slightly. His father lying lifeless on the floor. Another scream._

_Mommy, forgive me._

_I must never be like him._

_Kyarina is my only hope._

**A/N – Yaaaay! Now we now why Tad is so OOC! I always feel sorry for him since his dad is an arsehole and he deserves to get away from him. Let's explore some personality flaws next chapter. Up and out!**


End file.
